Swimming through the Past
by sage royal
Summary: Hermione and McGonagall are friends after the final battle, but the distance between them is finally closed after Hermione accidentally views a distant but far from forgotten memory in McGonagall's pensive.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year, despite her ability to easily pass her NEWTs in her sleep. Besides her desire to continue her education, she was also hoping to spend more time with her favorite professor and friends. In fact, many of her evenings were spent reading or doing homework in the company of Professor McGonagall. Sometimes they would play chess, but McGonagall rarely snapped out of her professional self despite her kindness to the girl.

It was a few weeks before graduation and Hermione was strategizing the pros and cons of her job acceptances, one of which was for the post of Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts pending completion of her mastery. She knocked on McGonagall's door; her chambers were located in the same place despite her promotion to headmistress.

The door creaked open and Hermione assumed that her professor had gone off to do something in another room. She stepped in and sat in a familiar lounge chair but became sidetracked by the bookshelf near her. Surely McGonagall wouldn't mind if Hermione browsed her books?

Hermione found an interesting book about animagus theories and carefully pulled it from the shelf to look at the table of contents, but little did she know that she set off a chain reaction. The shelf above her shook slightly and she was worried about the bookshelf falling down due to the weight of some of the tomes. Instead, a tiny vial rolled past some of the books and tumbled into the pensive that had earlier been obscured by a dark corner. Hermione felt drawn to the pensive, almost as if she was summoned and before she knew it, she was launched into the memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay chapter 2! I'm not an expert at McGonagall's life, but I wanted a certain amount of mystery. All shall be revealed in due time.**

Hermione saw a field in the Scottish highlands. A human couple was partially concealed by a grove of trees and the refreshing wind kept blowing. A much younger Minerva McGonagall wore a lovely pale pink dress and had flowers in her hair. One hand clasped those of a young farmer while the other was placed over her stomach. She looked at him lovingly, but still a stern reflection showed in the man's eyes. He was crying so naturally Minerva was the one to take charge of the relationship. Their anxiety contrasted with the quaint scenery that amazed Hermione.

"I have to. How could I, we, survive the war with a child?" She said matter of factly. She was very far along in her pregnancy and standing looked almost uncomfortable for her.

The man sighed and squeezed her hand. "We could go into hiding if necessary, but it's too risky. How should I know? We didn't even plan on… Merlin Minerva I don't have an answer for you. I could tell you fifteen different plans to destroy Grindelwald, but I could never tell you to get rid of our child." He replied.

"Get rid of?! Discard? No, we can't live with a baby now. How would I ever even know what to do and my parents wouldn't approve. My brothers have too many things on their minds to handle this. Now isn't the right time… maybe there's another time, maybe even another place years away, after the war," Minerva wondered, tugging the time turner from around her neck. "When the baby is born, I will immediately send him or her to the future. It's the only way all of us have a hope of surviving."

"How will we find the child? Leave a note? We can't…he'd never believe us. I can't even believe you could do that to a time turner!"

"Years of practice. Trust me. Please, I'd rather take a risk with the hope that there exists a future with all three of us in it." She was holding back tears, even in the memory Hermione could feel the pain of Minerva's confession. The man wasn't a muggle, but somehow her inferior.

With that, the scene changed to a dark room. Minerva had just delivered her daughter and her lover was shooting spells to defend them from nearby death eaters. Minerva was crying because she had to quickly send her daughter into the future in order for her and her lover to apparate away. An infant would never apparate well. The problem was that her lover was having trouble defending himself and she didn't know how far into the future to send her daughter and if she'd ever meet her again.

She settled on a small note that read "McGonagall 19 Sept Sent via time turner". She wanted to put her daughter's first name on the note, but she didn't want to raise any more suspicion. Better for her new parents to find a suitable name. But how would she ever know when, where, or how her daughter would come into her life? Perhaps her daughter would go to Hogwarts, but above all she would encounter her magical signature.

She kissed her daughter's cheek and spun the necklace that would seal their fates. Meanwhile, her lover was hit with a Cruciatus curse and writhed on the floor before someone sent the killing curse on him. Minerva could not comprehend what had happened, unleashing a slew of spells and curses against the intruders, blinding everything in a light….

Hermione recoiled and fell to the floor, bumping into the chair. She lay still on the floor, tears welling up at realizing how little of her friend's life she really knew. Of course this was the moment that McGonagall entered the room, confused as to why the door was open when nobody had entered. Had someone entered? She noticed the disheveled bookshelf and nearly stepped on Hermione's legs when she found her.

"Hermione! What on Earth happened?" she gasped, lifting her into a sitting position before directly her to the couch. McGonagall gingerly put a hand on her student's shoulder for comfort and support. Whatever happened would come out in due time she supposed. Hermione started sobbing and McGonagall latched onto her protégée, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry professor!" Hermione gulped.

"It's fine, Hermione shhhh it's ok!"

"Your.. your pensive. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have... I'm sorry!"

"What. Did. You. See?" She wasn't mad, but she chose her words deliberately. Hermione started crying harder so McGonagall extracted herself from the girl and carefully peered into the pensive, revealing the memory inside. When she finished, she ran to Hermione and held onto her harder than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry about the Nargles incident when I first posted the chapter. I'm new to writing fanfiction and I was trying to post it hot off the presses!**

Flashback

"Albus it's her! I know it, I was close enough to notice her magical signature when I sorted her."

"Minerva my dear you must be patient. I do not doubt your feelings; I am simply arguing that she would not believe you now. Wait and get to know her. She doesn't know you and you don't know her yet. Wait a year or two, but don't favor her too much. Let her have her friends, but also know that you're there for her as head of house."

Minerva shook her head "I know, it's just harder than I thought. I thought that I'd never meet her; it's been so long. I'll be patient, but how could I not think differently of her? How could I not admire or love her? She looks just like him too, nothing like me. I both look forward and dread telling her. But what if she doesn't think the same of me, what if I'm still just her stoic professor?"

"It's your choice Minerva, and I think that when the day comes you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"You don't know her in the slightest either!"

"No, but I've interacted with her parents regarding her admission to Hogwarts. She is aware that she is adopted and seems intent of discovering her magical heritage."

Albus smiled and Minerva returned the smile. He was right, it's a good secret to keep and still good to share when the time is right.

Back to the present

"You're a very strong woman, professor" Hermione looked into Minerva's eyes and feebly smiled.

"Hermione… we need to talk. There are a lot of things I haven't told you, mostly because I never thought that they would be necessary or that I'd ever have the opportunity to tell you. I need to explain what happened after the memory ended. Don't apologize, you're not intruding and if anything I'm intruding on you. How did you even… how did … that memory of all things!" Minerva looked flabbergasted.

"I was just looking at your books and the vial fell out and the next thing I know I'm watching the memory…" Hermione was visibly shaking, she didn't know what would come of this. Did she anger her professor? Maybe it would be a good thing to get out of her sight after graduation.

"It's ok, it's ok. Hermione… **sigh** Years after that night, I started teaching and thought that any day my daughter would wind up on the steps of Hogwarts. After decades, I wanted to give up because the number of adopted or orphan students was so little anyway. What if she didn't make it, or went to another school despite having been born in England? I never knew how many years later she grew up."

"You found her didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Are you both happy?"

"Hermione, please let me finish. I finally put the sorting hat on someone whose magical signature was indisputably my daughter's and once I started getting to know her, I was beyond doubt…" she stopped.

"Did this happen recently and, if so, do I know her?" Hermione was very relieved that the story had a happy ending.

"Darling, it's you." Minerva cautiously put her arm around Hermione.

Hermione seemed to stop dead in her tracks. This was too much to consider, almost too late, almost too ironic since Hermione had thought that Minerva was pulling away from her.

Flashback

Hermione rushed into Minerva's office during her fifth year, frustrated because of Umbridge's idiocy at leading the school.

"Miss Granger, please come in" Minerva opened the door and greeted her star pupil with a warm smile.

"Thank you, I'm just … ugh… annoyed. Professor how am I supposed to learn Defense against the Dark Arts at this rate? Well it's not just that, I'm annoyed at the blatant lying happening surrounding the return of you-know-who..." Hermione continued ranting, but stopped herself because she didn't want to appear too immature in front of her favorite professor.

"I understand Hermione, there is very little that either of us can do. Dumbledore has things under control and I'm keeping an eye on things too," Minerva placed a supportive hand on Hermione's shoulder and lead her to her couch.

They talked some more and Minerva tried to change the topic to the upcoming holidays, hoping that Hermione had some exciting plans to share with her.

"Professor, well I'm not sure where I'm going, actually. Probably the Burrow…"

"What about your parents, I'm sure that they would be glad to see you?" She wished that she could admit the truth to Hermione. She didn't even know the Grangers, only by Dumbledore's hearsay.

"They've been avoiding me recently. I think that the fact that I'm a witch and have a magical heritage I can only imagine has really gotten to them. I'm just a witch to them even though I'm more of a muggle than they realize. I haven't seen them in several months and don't intend on returning soon"

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that they come around and realize how wonderful you are, magical or otherwise."

"Thank you professor, that means a lot. Do you think that I'll be able to find my parents? I mean, do you know who they are?" Hermione looked hopeful and Minerva wanted to tell her everything then and there. She couldn't, Umbridge would use that to her advantage and make some annoying new regulation against them. No, but what on earth was she supposed to tell her?

"Hermione, I don't know the best way to tell you this. Professor Dumbledore and I are aware of who your parents are, but have not informed any of the other professors. In the precarious position that we are, we have decided that it would be wise to keep things as they are without intruding on a couple surely anxious about an impending war." She was lying through her teeth, but she wanted to comfort Hermione and give her some sort of an explanation.

Hermione looked down and thought about what she just heard.

"Thank you professor, I hope that I have the opportunity to meet them soon. If… if you see them could you let them know that I would be delighted to be part of their lives, whoever they are."

"Of course Hermione, I'm sure that they will be very happy to hear that." She hastily ended their meeting before retreating to her bedroom and bawling on her bed. Was she a coward or simply too loyal?

Back to present

"I know you're surprised and probably wishing that I told you earlier. I wanted to, but I didn't want you singled out after finding out the truth. I didn't want to upset you and I didn't want to change our friendship. I'm sorry that it had to all happen like this," Minerva admitted.

"We're friends, well more than friends I guess. I love you, how couldn't I? I didn't need to find out that we're related to tell you that."

"I love you too Hermione" Minerva's voice cracked and she tried to contain her emotions, but she had already waited many long decades. They were finally united, even though it happened at the last moment possible. Minerva didn't know where this would go, but right now she was content to hold onto Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been busy and honestly didn't know where this story was headed or if it even needed to go past their initial conversation. I hope that you've remained interested in the story and we'll see where this goes!**

"Why did you need to see me today anyway?" Minerva smiled through her teary eyes and looked at her daughter. Hermione perked up and was beaming to tell Minerva the good news.

"The Board of Governers has accepted me to take up the Transfiguration post once I complete my mastery!" Both of them were smiling from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful Hermione, I'm so proud of you!" Minerva pulled Hermione into another hug.

The two proceeded to talk about transfiguration and Hermione's future plans, all with the excitement of knowing that Hermione's career would keep them close to one another.

Minerva looked at the clock on the wall and glanced at Hermione who nodded knowingly. It was dinnertime and suddenly Hermione was scared about what would happen once they left the privacy of Minerva's rooms. Would Professor McGonnagall act like nothing happened or would Minerva still be present when they crossed the threshold of the room?

"Minerva… what are we going to say?" Hermione looked away, fearing that they would have to keep everything a secret as Minerva did for the last seven years.

"The truth to those who have a right to know." Hermione still looked a little rejected.

"Secrets…"

"Hermione I didn't mean it like that. I meant that we don't want the Daily Prophet to go nuts about this, do we?"

"True…Minerva, can I ask you a question?"

" Of course, dear."

"Could you, I mean you don't have to if it's too difficult, but could you tell me about who my father was?"

"Yes…He was a brave man, a Gryffindor through a through and a muggleborn. I fell in love with him on holiday a few years after I graduated from Hogwarts. I miss him dearly and I wish that he could have met you." Minerva knew that sadness would be part of this reunion, knowing that her family was incomplete. Much worse could have happened and Minerva had few blessings to count after three wars.

The women walked to the Great Hall, still hesitant about the increased intimacy that the revelation caused, especially for Hermione. They parted ways when Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and smiled a farewell to Minerva. She sat next to Ron and gave him a side hug and smiled at Harry and Ginny across the table.

"Wow, this spring weather has everyone in such a good mood!" Ron gleamed.

"You could say that…" Hermione's mind was still racing a mile a minute, trying to recompense the McGonagall that she knew with the mother she became in a flash of the pensive.

"Ron, I think that you're girlfriend is mocking me with that dreamy look. Then again, she could've fallen in love with a book this afternoon." Ginny chucked and the boys guffawed.

That was enough to bring Hermione to attention, but she didn't want to tell them about Minerva without her present.

"I actually had a nice afternoon with the headmistress, thanks for asking." Hermione was almost snippy because of her nerves. Ron sensed this and with understanding uncharacteristic for him he said "Good for you 'Mione, I'm glad you have such intellectually sophisticated friends here."

"Very funny Ron, actually she requested our presence at her evening office hours today." Hermione spoke quickly, in disbelief that she would so easily lie just to get a few seconds closer to revealing the truth. The group looked somewhat wide-eyed at her, but agreed that they would stop by after dinner. The rest of the meal went smoothly with all of the friends feeling comfortable for the first time since Voldemort was killed.

Later that evening

The four students walked to McGonagall's quarters and the whole time Hermione was nervous that Minerva would act like they didn't need to tell the boys and Ginny. What if this was too soon? What if Minerva had something else she needed to talk to her about? What if another student needed to talk to her and they had to sit awkwardly in the hallway for a half hour as yet another Slytherin couldn't master how to turn a book into a paper airplane.

"Good evening, is there something I can help you with?" Great, Minerva was ruining it already; Hermione hadn't really thought this through enough!

"Hello professor, you had requested for us to stop by your office hours" Hermione was hoping that Minerva would catch on.

"Yes, thanks for joggling my brain. Please come in, would anyone like tea?"

"No thank you professor" Ginny smiled.

Once everyone was seated, Hermione was the first to speak up, as Minerva didn't want to step in the way of Hermione's friends.

"We have something that we would like you know, um.. Professor would you mind if they saw the pensive memory?"

Ron's face turned beat red. "Bloody hell they got engaged this afternoon, I knew it!" Everyone erupted in laughter; even Minerva chuckled watching Ron trying to diffuse the anxiety.

The group looked at one another in a state of awe after watching the memory of Minerva and her lover. Under normal circumstances, Minerva would not have revealed such an intimate memory with anyone, let alone her students. However, it was the most effective way of explaining and convincing Harry, Ron, and Ginny that they were serious about Hermione's parentage.

"You just found this out, didn't you?" Harry said to Hermione.

"Yeah…" Hermione said sheepishly.

"I had my suspicions since I met you all, but I didn't think that after so many decades Hermione could possibly be the same person," said Minerva.

"That's some time turner you had professor!" Said Ron

"Now that all of that is settled, please don't act like anything has changed, although Hermione will be returning to Hogwarts after her Mastery because…"

"I just learned that I'll be the new Transfiguration professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Blimey Hermione, congrats!" Ron gave her a very conservative hug since Minerva was present.

"Thanks! Sorry, I forgot to tell you over dinner."

The group continued talking and their group dynamic was even more at ease knowing that Minerva is Hermione's mother. Hermione mused about whether her mother would approve of Ron, knowing that so much had changed in a few hours.

With only a few weeks until graduation, the group spent as much time together as possible, knowing that they would soon go their separate ways.


End file.
